Lo que queda de mí
by Strange enchanted Girl
Summary: Edward pasa por un episodio de mucho drama en su vida, comete un crimen, pero a pesar de todo siempre hubo alguien para tomar lo que queda de él y no pedir nada a cambio. Bella conoce a los Cullen y cae perdidamente enamorada de uno de ellos, pero el drama por el que pasan la aleja de ellos y la acerca de maneras impensables.
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

**Una historia que pasó por mi cabeza en un sueño loco, espero les guste**

**-Disclaimer- **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo**

Todo comenzó de manera aterradora, ella quería huir, gritar, golpearlo, pero no podía, estaba paralizada por el miedo. Él le decía cosas grotescas a oído mientras le sujetaba las manos para que no pudiera golpearlo.

Mientras en el autobús que pasaba por esa calle estaba Edward mirando la escena como si fuera normal que estuviera sucediendo, él pensaba que su hermano estaba siendo engañado y ahí tenía la prueba, nunca pensó que ella pudiera hacerlo, mas sin embargo Emmet tenía sospechas de que algo sucedía, ya que su novia estaba algo extraña, ya no le hablaba tanto por teléfono poniendo de pretexto que tenía demasiados trabajos escolares por terminar, pero ahí estaba ella con ese tipo en la calle en una posición comprometedora. Apenas llegara a su casa Edward le diría a Emmet lo que vio, a pesar de aún no creerlo, ya que ella siempre fue una persona honesta, cariñosa y siempre pensó que era en verdad su amiga, ya que con él platicaba de los problemas que tenía con Emmet o entre los dos le hacían bromas a Alice y a Emmet. Nunca lo pensó pero ahí estaba la cuestión nunca terminas de conocer a las personas.

Mientras Edward tenía estos pensamientos ahí estaba ella tratando de hacer trabajar su cerebro y su cuerpo para huir de ahí, luego de unos minutos de soportar a ese tipo logró encontrar fuerza y se soltó en un momento de distracción por parte de él y logró correr hacia el otro lado de la calle y avanzar unas cuadras más para llegar a casa Lauren su compañera del colegio. Llegó muy perturbada, ya que la experiencia la había dejado muy asustada, su amiga le abrió y enseguida notó que algo había sucedido ya que su amiga tenía lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y estaba temblando. La hizo pasar y le preguntó qué había sucedido, ella le contó la amarga experiencia que había pasado y le dijo la última amenaza del tipo, que la encontraría de nuevo y esa vez no se escaparía. Decidió quedarse en casa de su compañera hasta que amaneciera, aviso a Emmet para decirle que se quedaría en casa de Lauren, y comentarle lo que había sucedido pero él no le contestó. En ese momento Emmet ya había hablado con Edward y sabía lo que había visto, así que muy enfadado no contestó ni una de las llamadas de su novia, pensando en que al día siguiente terminaría con ella.

Al día siguiente ella se fue de casa de Lauren aún un poco asustada de ver de nuevo al tipo por la calle, pero se regañó a sí misma como solía hacer, y continuó su camino hacia su departamento unas calles más hacia el sur, cuando escuchó algo que la alivió y asustó al mismo tiempo, era su novio Emmet que la llamaba.

-¡Bella! -

* * *

¡Que tal! mi primer historia, espero les haya atrapado y quieran leer más. Un saludo a todos y todas.


	2. Chapter 2: Sospecha

Otro capítulo más. Espero les guste.

**Dis.: **los personajes son todos de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Sospechas**

_**BPOV**_

_3 meses antes…_

Los días de verano eran mis favoritos, podía contar con mis mejores amigos, mi novio y un maravilloso viaje a una cabaña en el bosque con todos ellos.

La mayoría de los días la pasábamos jugando como niños pequeños a las escondidas, o explorando el terreno en el que se encontraba la cabaña, era tan grande que desde que adquirieron la propiedad por Carlisle, el padre de mis amigos, empezaron a hacer un mapa del bosque cada vez que exploraban una parte, de eso ya 3 años atrás. Ahora estábamos de nuevo de vacaciones de verano y todo era tan verde y húmedo que solo queríamos estar dentro pero nuestro espíritu de aventura nos hizo salir a todos a jugar.

Todos los veranos mi novio me invitaba a pasar unas semanas con él y su familia en la cabaña, y yo aceptaba gustosa, mi padre no ponía objeción ya que no tenía mucho interés de donde pasaba o no mis vacaciones, así que prefería pasarla con mi novio y su familia en vez de estar todo el tiempo peleando con mi padre.

Todo estaba bien, tenía un guapo y encantador novio, y su hermana era de mis mejores amigas, al igual que su hermano, mi compañero de bromas y con el que podía confesar todos mis temores y poder ser escuchada sin ser juzgada. Así que aquí estaba viviendo una buena vida.

Ese día, salimos a jugar como de costumbre, Edward me enseñó el nuevo escondite para que hagamos las acostumbradas bromas de este verano, ya sea pintura, cubetas donde poníamos agua fría para intercambiar con la caliente del baño, y muchas otras cosas, tuvimos que cambiar el escondite por cuestiones estratégicas, ya que habían añadido una nueva habitación para huéspedes y quedábamos muy cerca de ella, así que sabiamente cambiamos nuestro escondite por uno que estuviera mejor localizado. Trabajamos en eso todas las noches en el parque, con el mapa en mano y sin ser vistos por los demás, y encontramos un buen lugar, así que aquí estábamos planeando nuestro siguiente movimiento, que incluía a Alice en la lista, y planeábamos el comienzo de unas maravillosas y alocadas vacaciones de verano.

_Actualidad_

Si pudiera regresar el tiempo a esa fecha, 3 meses antes de que todo se estuviera viniendo abajo, esos eran mis pensamientos en este segundo, regresar a las vacaciones de verano y solo divertirme y no pensar en nada más, pero el grito de Emmet llamándome me desvió de esto.

-¡Bella!-

Cuando me giré para verlo, en vez de invadirme el alivio de ver a mi novio cruzando la calle, me invadió un poco el miedo, ya que su expresión era de enojo, me preguntaba qué había sucedido para que se vea de esa manera.

-¿qué pasó? ¿Algo pasó, por qué luces molesto?- fue lo primero que salió de mi boca en ese momento. Quizá haya sido algo en el trabajo o la universidad, últimamente estaba un poco tenso por los exámenes que estaba dando y yo intentaba no molestarlo de más para que pudiera estar concentrado.

-creo que tú eres la que debe decirme que está pasando- Emmet habló en un tono molesto, ofendido, que me sorprendió.

-¿Qué está pasando de qué? ¿Hice algo mal?- sí, tenía la mala costumbre de contestar con preguntas, pero estaba tan confundida de que me preguntara eso, que no sabía que responder. Yo debía preguntarle porqué ayer no contestó mis llamadas cuando lo necesitaba.

- Ayer te marqué, no me contestaste, me pasó algo y tuve que quedarme con Lauren, quise avisarte pero no me contestaste-

Ante esto el lució un poco sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasó?- me preguntó.

-No creo que sea el lugar para hablar de eso, vamos a mi departamento y te cuento ahí, y tú me dices porque luces molesto- Accedió ante esto y llegamos a mi departamento en unos cuantos minutos, caminamos sin hablar y sin tocarnos, ya que él parecía renuente y a la defensiva, que no quise ni saludarlo como siempre hacía. Llegamos a mi departamento y entramos.

-Y bien, qué te pasó ayer que te tuviste que quedar con "Lauren"- y lo dijo en un tono sarcástico y con una sonrisa de molestia en la cara, no sé que traía en la cabeza hoy, siempre era confuso entenderlo pero hoy definitivamente no tenía pistas.

Comencé a contarle lo que había pasado la noche anterior, del tipo que se me emparejó mientras caminaba y me empujó a la barda que teníamos a un lado, queriendo tocarme y diciendo me cosas que no pude repetirle a Emmet por no querer recordar todo. Él tenía una mirada de arrepentimiento en el rostro, que me hacía sentir confundida. Al terminar de contarle la historia, el solo soltó un quejido y se paró molestó, echando humo, y preguntándome quién era el desgraciado que me hizo eso para que le dé su merecido. Obviamente no supe que contestarle, el tipo de anoche no era nadie que conociera, nunca lo había visto en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, y esperaba no volver a verlo.

Emmet seguía dando vueltas en la sala del departamento, hasta que le dije que se tranquilizará, y me contará que le pasaba que estaba de ese modo. Me contó lo que estaba pensando, en nuestra relación nunca escondimos nada, excepto lo que venía escondiendo hace una semana, pero por lo demás siempre nos decíamos y contábamos todo lo que nos pasaba en el día. Así que me contó lo que vio Edward, sus sospechas de que yo lo engañaba y de que hoy estaba determinado a terminar conmigo, ante esto yo solo me quedé muy sorprendida, nunca pensé que él podía desconfiar de mí a tal grado de pensar que lo engañaría, él era parte muy importante de mi vida, sino mi vida entera, me dijo que solo estaba confundido y sospechando y lo que le comentó Edward lo hizo tomar esa decisión pero ahora que había escuchado mi historia se lamentaba de ser tan tonto como para pensar eso, y estaba pidiéndome perdón, por desconfiar de mí y de no haber estado cuando lo necesité. Yo solo atiné a asimilar un poco las cosas y decirle que no lo estaba ignorando porque estaba viendo a alguien más, y que nunca lo engañaría, y que sí estuve muy asustada y que aún lo seguía estando, pero que había algo que tenía que decirle y que era la razón por la cual estaba un poco alejada de él. Tenía una sospecha que me tenía con los cabellos en punta, y que daría vuelta a mí vida su era cierta. Así que tenía que decírselo.

-Emmet, creo que…uff..cre.. creo que estoy embarazada.-

* * *

Hola de nuevo, un nuevo cap, espero les guste. Saludos


	3. Chapter 3: Conociendo a los Cullen

****Hola de nuevo! aquí otro capítulo. Quizá se pregunten donde entra Edward en todo esto, pero ya está por venir esa parte. ¡Saludos!

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo los tomé prestados para esta historia.

Nota: posiblemente hay un tipo de lemmon en este capítulo,es muy corto en realidad, mis disculpas por lo raro de él, es la primera vez que escribo algo así y lo publico, así que disculpen mi inexperiencia. saludos

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Conociendo a los Cullen**

_**BPOV**_

Conocí a los Cullen dos años atrás, cuando llegué a Forks para vivir con mi padre que es el jefe del departamento de policía del pueblo. Los conocí en el colegio, al primero que conocí fue a Edward, el lindo y encantador, pero no por eso menos bromista Edward. Nos hicimos amigos en el primer día de clases, ya que tomábamos clase de biología juntos y era mi compañero de laboratorio, teníamos muchas cosas en común y eso hizo que nos conectáramos, me acompañó a mi clase siguiente, y me lo topé de nuevo en la clase de literatura, pero el maestro no llegó así que hicimos novillos y platicamos de nuestras vidas, yo de mi vida en Phoenix con mi madre, le platiqué que ella se había casado de nuevo y quería irse a vivir a Europa, pero su esposo no era de lo más agradable para mí, así que decidí venir a vivir con mi padre, con el que me llevaba bastante bien ya que ninguno molestaba al otro pero siempre nos preocupábamos el uno del otro.

Edward me platicó de su familia, vivía con sus padres, su hermano Emmet y su hermana pequeña Alice, que al parecer estaba en el mismo curso que nosotros, ya que era una pequeña genio que estaba adelantada un curso. A Alice la conocí en mi clase de trigonometría, esa niña sí que me impresionó, era como un mini tornado, con mucha energía y vibra positiva, la reconocí de inmediato por la descripción que Edward me hizo de ella, pequeña, cabello negro corto y alborotado, casi como el de él pero más estilizado, piel blanca y unos ojos azules impresionantes. No me presenté en ese momento, ya que lo vi como algo un poco desesperado "la chica nueva que quiere hacer amigos", así que decidí que ya la conocería con el tiempo, además de que era una persona algo tímida para conocer gente nueva. Llegó la hora del descanso y me dirigí a la cafetería de la escuela y ahí lo vi, terriblemente lindo, unos ojos azules penetrantes y una sonrisa con hoyuelos que me dejó pasmada, cabello negro ondulado, y estaba diciendo unas palabra que no lograba comprender ya que estaba parada como tonta observando su boca. Hasta que alguien llamó mi nombre seguido de una risa y reaccioné.

-Bella, hey Bella, ¿estás bien?- ok, Edward estaba al lado de este tipo que me tenía pasmada, quizá él sepa quién era.

-Hola Edward-

-Bella te presentó a mi hermano Emmet, Emmet esta es Bella- demonios, sí que esta familia tiene buena genética.

-Ho hola- gracias tartamudeo por aparecer en este momento, mi cabeza no sabía ni en qué pensar, seguía atontada por esa sonrisa tan linda que me estaba dando Emmet.

-Bella, lindo nombre, al parecer tú eres la persona de la que mi hermanito no ha dejado de hablar, al parecer lo impresionaste con tus gustos literarios- Edward se sonrojó de lo más tierno cuando Emmet dijo esto, y solo pude reírme de la situación, una sonrisa nerviosa claro está.

-Bella, ¿nos acompañas a comer? Creo que Alice ya apartó una mesa para nosotros y también quiere platicar contigo-

-Claro Ed, también quisiera conocerla- y ahí estaba yo, caminando detrás de Emmet y siguiendo embelesada de cómo saludaba a la gente, le sonreía a sus amigos y como caminaba de esa manera varonil que solo vez en algunos modelos, uff, creo que me gusta.

Al llegar a la mesa, estaba Alice esperando, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y más que dispuesta a conocerme. Nos presentaron formalmente, compartimos una que otra frase y opinión de la clase de trigonometría, y seguimos platicando, Emmet me ponía atención, ya que hablábamos de películas de acción que sus hermanos no gustaban de ver pero que a mí me encantaba y a él también.

Desde ese día seguí comiendo con ellos, poco a poco fui metiéndome en la vida de los Cullen de una buena manera, un mes después Emmet y yo éramos inseparables, comenzamos a salir solo nosotros dos ya sin Edward y Alice, con Alice seguí siendo inseparable, me llevaba de maratón de compras cada que la dejaba, y con Edward desde que comencé a salir más con Emmet y le dije que me gustaba su hermano, se alejó un poco de mí, pero aún seguíamos platicando de libros cada que nos topábamos en su casa.

Emmet me pidió ser su novia dos meses después de conocernos y no pude ser más feliz. Éramos inseparables, éramos honestos el uno con el otro y eso hacia marchar bien la relación, pero mientras mejor iba nuestra relación más se deterioraba mi relación con Edward, no sabía que le sucedía, ya no platicábamos tanto, solo me saludaba con un asentimiento de cabeza y pasaba más tiempo encerrado en su habitación cuando yo estaba en su casa.

Nunca podía hablar con él, porque no me lo permitía, hasta que un día lo encontré en el patio sentado en la banca mirando al jardín de su madre y me senté a su lado. Solo lo miré y le tomé de la mano, se veía decaído pero cuando se giró para verme, me dio una mirada muy decidida y me sonrió, me devolvió el apretón de mano y al parecer todo estaba como antes, comenzamos a platicar, pero sin tocar el tema de que él estaba distinto, con una mirada más sombría y ese aire misterioso que traía a todas mis amigas enamoradas de él, sobre todo a és de ese día nos encontrábamos en su casa a la misma hora, cuando Emmet se iba al gimnasio y Alice a su clase de teatro. Éramos solo nosotros dos, y Edward poco a poco recobró esa vitalidad y personalidad juguetona que tenía cuando lo conocí, pero solo era así conmigo y cuando estábamos a solas, con su hermano era frío y solo contestaba con sí o no, y muy pocas veces platicaba de verdad con él, la mayoría solo lo escuchaba sin dar su opinión, después de todo era su hermano. No sabía que sucedía entre ellos, pero no quise entrometerme mucho en sus problemas de hermanos, y tampoco Emmet supo decirme por qué de la actitud de Edward hacia él.

Los meses pasaron y los cuatros seguíamos siendo amigos. Emmet y yo avanzamos en nuestra relación y cada vez los besos se hacían más fuertes y pasionales cuando estábamos solos, un día solo decidí que era hora de entregarme a él y mandar a mi mente a volar, me dejé llevar una noche en mi casa, estábamos solos, Charlie había salido a su turno de la noche y Emmet iba a pasar la noche conmigo. Todo comenzó con pequeños besos en el sillón donde veíamos una película, pero se volvió diferente cuando él me apretó a su cuerpo y comenzó a besar mi cuello, lo tomé del cabello y lo insté a que siga besándome, nos seguimos besando y nuestra respiración se volvió entrecortada, lanzaba pequeños gemido cuando él me mordía el labio o el cuello. Me desprendió de la blusa que llevaba y me miró como siempre me miraba como admirándome, y me prendí, su mirada era fuego en la mía, lo besé y le susurré al oído.

-Hazme tuya-

Con esto me miró gratamente sorprendido, me cargó en sus brazos, enredé mis piernas en su cadera y subimos a mi cuarto, ahí terminamos de deshacernos de la ropa, nos tocamos explorando partes del otro que nunca había tocado, al llegar al momento que estaba esperando, me dio una mirada preguntándome si estaba segura, yo solo asentí y él me penetró.

Fue una noche maravillosa, rara, pero maravillosa, estaba con la persona que amaba y a pesar de que el sexo no fue de lo mejor ya que fue mi primera vez y la de él también, lo disfrutamos igualmente.

Después de esa noche nuestra relación creció aún más. Nos cuidábamos porque éramos muy jóvenes como para que yo quedara embarazada así que siempre usábamos protección y yo tomaba la píldora.

_Actualidad_

Después de que le confesara que creía que estaba embarazada, Emmet se quedó pasmado, quieto, como en estado de shock, se giró para verme hecha un manojo de nervios, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, me sentía culpable no sé porqué. Así que no pude ver toda la reacción en cadena que tuvo como consecuencia mi confesión. Emmet cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser- repetía bajito y estuvo varios minutos diciendo eso, nunca pensé que reaccionaría así, pero al parecer no lo conocía tan bien. De repente alzó la mirada y vi enojo en sus ojos, no sabía si hacia mí o hacia la situación.

-¿Cómo pude ser?, nos cuidamos, tú te cuidabas. ¡¿Cómo sucedió?-

-No sé-

-Ya te hiciste una prueba, ¿estás completamente segura?-

-No Emmet, no me he hecho ninguna prueba, solo es la sospecha, tengo apenas retraso de una semana- Desde que comenzamos a tener relaciones, estaba muy pendiente de esas fechas, de eso ya había pasado un año. Así que fue muy extraño que tuviera un retraso, no había querido hacerme la prueba porque quería esperar, quizá solo fuera unos días. Pero ahora que le decía a Em tenía que hacerla para poder estar seguros.

-¡cómo que no te la has hecho!, vamos, tenemos que ir a la farmacia- diciendo esto se levantó del suelo y me tomó de la mano y literalmente me llevó caminando a la farmacia que teníamos a dos cuadras, mientras yo intentaba zafarme de su agarre, pero no podía, él estaba totalmente cegado por la urgencia.

En el camino nos topamos con Edward, que al ver mi expresión de angustia se acercó a nosotros corriendo, preguntando qué había pasado.

-Cree que está embarazada, vamos a la farmacia- al escuchar esto, Edward miró a su hermano con furia y le propinó un golpe, maldiciéndolo. Al reaccionar por lo que había hecho, me miró con una disculpa y dolor en su mirada y se fue de ahí.

* * *

**¿Cómo ven? para el próximo quizá sea un Edward POV así nos enteraremos de que sucede en su cabeza. ¿Me dejan un review? ¿sí? ¡saludos!**


End file.
